James Sirius Potter
by Harry Potter Rules 4eva
Summary: How Ginny tells Harry she is pregnant right up until the day after she gives birth. This is my first fanfic so please be nice and R&R. Thanks. I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY CHARACTERS! Rated M for future chapters.
1. Telling Harry

Harry Potter walked into Potter Manor after a long and tiring night shift at the ministry. All he wanted to do was climb into bed with his wife and sleep but he knew he could not do this. It was father's day and he and Ginny were heading over to the Burrow for a Weasley family lunch. As much as he loved his family it was going to be difficult to stay awake today.

Walking upstairs in search of his wife Harry tried to keep his eyes open. However walking into the bedroom they shared he was suddenly wide awake. Standing in front of the mirror was Ginny looking stunning in a white gypsy skirt which flowed and came to just above her knee and a green halter neck top that cut just low enough for Harry to see the top of her breasts. As far as he was concerned he had never seen anything so beautiful. He stood leaning against the doorway just watching her as she was curling her hair with her wand and didn't notice him. He walked into the room quietly and walked up behind her at which point she noticed him and gave a start.

"Harry! You scared me. When did you get home?"

"Just now. Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" He answered planting a kiss on her neck.

"Once or twice." She replied smiling at him.

"What time do we have to be at the Burrow?"

"I told mum we would be over around 11 she wants me to help get everything ready. Andromeda should be here in about half an hour to drop Teddy off. She flooed me earlier saying he was excited and was asking when he was going to see Tor? I think you have been replaced as Teddy's favourite playmate Harry."

"I think it is kind of cute the way they are with each other and I am glad he has someone around his own age to play with."

"Fleur was telling me the other day that Bill is getting jealous that he is not the only man in Victoires life anymore."

She started to laugh until her laugh turned into a moan when Harry started kissing the side of her neck. Ginny turned in his arms and brought his mouth to hers. Just as Harry was deepening the kiss Ginny stopped abruptly.

"As much as I would love to stand here and do this with you all day Mr Potter we will be late if you don't get in the shower."

Harry groaned as Ginny laughed.

"Go on. I will make it up to you later." She said with a wink.

"Is that a promise?"

"You will have to see won't you?"

"Care to join me?"

"Go."

Harry laughed and grabbed a towel from the cupboard and walked into the bathroom just off their bedroom.

Ginny turned back to the mirror placing her hands on her stomach and sighed. She wondered how he was going to take the news. She knew he always wanted children but they were still young and had only been married less than two years. She guessed she would soon find out.

...

Harry walked into the kitchen after his shower towelling dry his hair to find Ginny taking a cake out of the oven. She was bent right over and Harry was admiring the view when she stood up with her back to him.

"See something you like Mr Potter?"

Harry walked over to her throwing the towel on the bench as he did so and turned her round in his arms.

"Damn right Mrs Potter."

He dipped his head and captured his lips with hers. It was a gentle kiss which soon became more passionate until again Ginny stopped it.

"Ginny..."

"Harry there is something I wanted to give you before we went to the Burrow but I'm not sure how you are going to react and we said we would wait and we are still young and we have only been married less than 2 years and..."

"Ginny you are not making any sense what's wrong? What do you want to give me?"

"Harry I..."

Ginny walked over to the side table in the living room and took an envelope out of the draw and gave it to Harry.

"Well aren't you going to open it?"

Harry looked at the envelope in his hand and turned it over opening it. Taking the contents out he noticed it was a father's day card. He looked at her confused.

"Ginny I don't understand, why are you giving me a father's day card."

"Harry please read it."

Harry opened the card and read what was written inside.

**To a very special Daddy**

**Happy Father's Day**

**Lots of Love**

**The Bump**

**xXx**

Harry stared at the card in shock taking in what he was reading. He lifted his eyes from the card and looked at Ginny who was looking back at him with tears in her eyes.

"Really?..."

Ginny couldn't speak she was too afraid. All she could do was nod. Harry just stood there in a state of complete and utter shock.

"Harry please say something you're scaring me. I know we are young but you have always said you wanted children and I know its sudd..."

She was cut off from saying anything further when Harry's lips crushed onto hers. It was a short kiss and when she pulled back she looked into his eyes and was shocked to see tears in them.

"Ginny you have no idea how happy you have just made me. This is the best news ever."

With that he picked her up off the floor and swung her round. Placing her down on the floor he started with the questions.

"When did you find out? How far a long are you? How are you feeling?

Ginny laughed at him and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Harry I am fine actually I feel great, I only found out a couple of days ago but wanted to wait and surprise you today. I don't know for definite how far a long I am but I think about six weeks, remember the night of Victoires birthday party?"

Harry grinned. He knew exactly the night she was referring to.

"Have you made an appointment at St Mungo's yet?"

"Not yet as wasn't sure when you would be working as your hours have been all over the place at the moment so wanted to wait and see when you could go with me."

"Well we can work that out later. Ginny I can't believe we are going to be parents. Do you want to tell people or wait?"

"I was thinking we could tell the family today. I don't think I can wait any longer it was torture just waiting two days to tell you. However I do not want anyone else to know just yet. The press are going to be all over this and I want to enjoy it before we are hounded."

Harry smiled at her agreeing when suddenly his face dropped.

"Ginny your brothers are going to kill me!"


	2. Telling the Family

**Wow what can I say thank you all for the reviews. This is my first fanfic and was nervous about adding it but you have all put me at ease.**

Arriving at the Burrow an hour later Harry was still really nervous. These people were his family and he knew they would be really pleased for them but it still didn't stop him from worrying. Ginny sensing his worry grabbed his hand.

"Harry will you stop worrying everyone will be so pleased for us even Ron, who will I'm sure until the day he dies say it was an immaculate conception."

Harry smiled at her.

"There we are there is the Harry I know and love now go and set the table before there is trouble."

An hour later with everyone seated and dishes being passed round so people could fill their plates Harry started to feel more at ease. He loved family meals at the Burrow and the happy atmosphere it entailed. He even managed a whole conversation with Hermione about Elf's rights without falling asleep. Once the meal was over and the kitchen cleaned up they all went into the living room to pass round the father's day presents.

It was tradition in the Weasley household that when presents were given to Mr Weasley that the oldest would hand over the present first all the way through to the youngest. So Bill started first.

"Dad this is from me, Fleur, Victoire and Dominique. It's what muggles call a digital camera. It takes photos but the people in them do not move. We thought you could use up some of those batteries you have been collecting."

"Thank you all of you so I put the batteries in there do I? Oh yes I can see and whats this screen for?"

"It's so you can see the photo after it's taken. Charlie sent his present to us seeing as he cannot be here, he wanted to give you something you and mum would both enjoy."

Charlie's present was a meal for two at their favourite restaurant in Diagon Alley at which point Molly burst into tears. Arthur placed his arm around her he knew how much she missed Charlie and so did he.

Percy , Audrey and the girls had got him a new dragon hide briefcase for work and George, Angelina and Fred JR had got him a new watch which was just a normal muggle watch. No hands that told you where someone was or spoke to you when it was nearing your next appointment.

When it was Ron's turn both him and Ginny stood up and it was Ron who spoke.

"Dad me, Hermione, Ginny and Harry all clubbed together to get you a present. We all thought it was a good idea and seeing mum's tears earlier I guess we were right."

Ron handed Arthur an envelope and when he opened it he could not believe what he was seeing. Molly proceeded to burst into tears at which point the whole table was wondering what was in the envelope. It was Ginny who answered their questioning stares.

"The four of us have paid for Mum and Dad to visit Charlie in Romania. There tickets are open so they can go whenever Dad can get the time off work. Dad that's not all you aren't going by portkey we have paid for you both to fly to Romania the muggle way."

"You mean on a rearoplane?"

"Yes and it's an aeroplane dad."

Arthur stood and shook both Ron and Harry's hands and pulled both Ginny and Hermione into a hug. He was at a loss on what to say.

"Well dad that isn't all me and Harry have something else to give you well not exactly give rather tell you, all of you."

At which point George piped up.

"What Harry is becoming Minister of Magic. Come on Ginny that is old news Rita Skeeter had that in The Daily Prophet last week."

"Funny George but no. Well mum, dad me and Harry are going to make you grandparents again for the sixth time."

Molly immediately rushed to Ginny and gave her one of her bone crushing hugs.

"Mum can't... breathe..."

"I can't believe it my little girl is going to be a mum. Ginny I am so proud of you."

Letting go of Ginny she pulled Harry in for a hug as well as Arthur pulled his daughter in for a hug.

"Take care of them wont you?"

"Of course Molly."

As Ginny was going round the women for congratulations Harry was left to contend with her brothers. It was George who spoke first.

"Ah Bill would you look at that he looks terrified. I have no idea why he has known us for years now we wouldn't hurt him would we?"

"What would give him that impression George we have been nothing but nice to him since the day we met him. However he did get our sister pregnant and well we can't let him get away with that can we?"

Harry looked over George's shoulder for Ginny maybe she could help him but she was talking to Hermione and Fleur with Teddy on her knee. Nope he was on his own.

"Now come on guys me and Ginny are married you surely can't hold this against me. I mean..."

Seeing Harry genuinely scarred they all started laughing at him.

"Harry we are only joking did you really think we were going to hex you? Although Charlie doesn't know yet and him and Ginny have always been close so I don't know."

The look on Harry's face caused them all to start laughing again until Bill spoke up again.

"Seriously Harry I think I can speak for all of us when I say you have made Ginny so happy and we couldn't have picked a better bloke for her so congratulations."

Ron was the last to shake his hand and it was he who Harry wanted the approval of most.

"Harry I do not want to think about how my little sister got pregnant but well done mate."

As they were all standing around talking Teddy ran over to them with Victoire in tow and shouted to Harry to be picked up which Harry did.

"Unca Harry?"

"Yes Teddy?"

"Aunt Gin-Gin tol me to ask you how the baby got in her tummy."

**The plan is to end all chapters on a funny note. I hope you like so please R&R!**


	3. Babies and Bat Bogey's

**Thank you so much for all the reviews. I'm sorry it's taking me a while to update been really busy but I will make sure that the next Chapter isn't so long.**

Harry looked at Teddy and then his eyes wondered to Ginny who looked back at him with an innocent look on her face.

_Oh she was going to pay later!_

Harry's attention was drawn back to the little boy in his arms and the further laughter of his brother-in-laws.

"Teddy...erm...well you see when a girl and a boy love each other...they..."

_Oh god what do I say he is only five! Okay I know._

"Teddy they use special magic and that's how the baby got in the Ginny's tummy."

"Did you use your wand Unca Harry?"

Harry's face was turning redder and redder by the minute and his brother-in-laws were not helping at all.

"Yeah Harry did you use your wand?"

Harry looked up from Teddy to see George winking at him.

"Something like that Teddy but that is a story for when you are much older."

"Okay Unca Harry. Can me and Tor go play now?"

"Okay but stay in the house."

Harry put Teddy down and turned back to Ginny's brothers who were all smirking at him.

"Not one word guys!"

"Ah but Harry it is so much fun to watch you squirm."

"It's also a lot of fun to watch you lot run when Ginny has her wand trained on you all."

_That shut them up._

Harry left them to it and went to look for his wife. He found her in the kitchen waving her wand around getting dishes washed and dried. He walked up behind her bringing his arms around her waist.

"You Mrs Potter are very wicked!"

She turned round in his arms and looked at him all innocently.

"Whatever could you mean Harry?"

"Oh you know exactly what I mean and you are going to pay."

"Should I be scared?"

Harry looked down at her with a glint in his eye.

"Absolutely."

She laughed at him but was soon cut short when his lips met hers. They were soon interrupted when George walked into the kitchen followed by Ron.

"Oh bloody hell Harry can you not put her down for one minute."

Ginny turned from Harry and turned to Ron with her wand on him.

"Ron me and Harry are married, we have had sex and in 8 months time we are going to have a baby so deal with it."

Ron paled seeing Ginny's wand on him but as soon as she turned back to Harry he muttered under his breath.

"Bloody pregnancy hormones!"

Ginny's head snapped back at Ron raised her wand and unleashed her Bat Bogey Hex on him.

**The next chapter will be rated M and as this is my first fanfic it is also my first M rated one so I will try and do it justice.**

**Please R&R.**


	4. Celebrating Life

**Sorry the last chapter was short. This chapter is M Rated so will try my best. Lol!**

Harry stepped out of the fireplace at Potter manor and waited for Ginny. They had just dropped Teddy off at Andromeda's and Harry was looking forward to some alone time with his wife. Harry turned just as Ginny stepped out of the fireplace.

"You ok?"

"I hate travelling by floo but because of this little guy I can't apparate."

"Guy? You think he's a boy?"

"Well he's going to be isn't he? Look at my mother 6 boys before she had me."

"Yeah but Bill and Percy broke that tradition, twice actually."

"I know but I'm like my mother in a lot of ways so why should this be any different?"

Ginny wrapped her arms around his waist she always felt safe in his arms. It was comforting and she felt loved. Harry looked down to her his grin matching hers.

"Harry make love to me."

Harry took her hand and led her upstairs to their bedroom laying her on the bed.

"Are you sure this is ok?" Harry asked lying gently on top of her and bringing his lips just inches from hers.

Ginny's whispered reply was all he needed and he brought his lips to hers. The kiss was gentle but passionate at the same time. When she opened her mouth he slid his tongue in and was rewarded with the slightest of moan. Moving carefully Harry moved his kisses to her neck, then lower to the line of her top. He dropped his hands to the bottom of her top lifting it further and further up until Ginny raised herself from the pillow to help him pull it off.

Ginny was always fascinated by Harry's gaze as he stared at her. It was always like he was looking at her for the first time. His eyes rested on hers then travelled down and stopped at her flat stomach. She couldn't help it she always blushed under Harry's intense stare so she closed her eyes trying to control her breathing.

"Harry." She moaned as she felt him place the softest of kisses on her stomach. Looking down at him she expected to meet his green eyes but he was just staring at her stomach. When he finally looked up she gasped at the floods of emotion she could see in his eyes. She could see his eyes sparkling and realised he had tears in his eyes.

"Harry?"

Harry answered her by kissing his way slowly up her stomach until he reached her breasts. Kissing along the top of her bra line he used his hands to pull the straps down her shoulder. Ginny lifted herself slightly so he could place his hands under her and undo her bra strap and pull the garment off her. Harry lowered his mouth and captured one of her nipples in his mouth and used his hand to pay attention to her other breast. Ginny's soft moans were all that could be heard in the room. He paid attention to both breasts with his mouth before trailing kisses to the waistline of her skirt. He stopped and looked at her.

"As much as you look sexy in this skirt it is going to have to come off."

Undoing the zip on the side and pulling it off Harry was pleasantly surprised by the smallest of panties with ties at each side. However rather than taking them off he had already decided to tease her for her prank earlier. Placing kisses on both hips Harry avoided her core trailing light kisses down the outside of her right leg coming to her right foot. He knew this was one of her ticklish spots and this was confirmed when a giggle erupted from Ginny and her trying to pull her foot from his grasp.

"Ah ah Ginny this is payback."

"Harry please..."

He could hear the plea in her voice but was not going to give in just yet. He then started on her left foot doing exactly the same as he did with her other leg and when he reached the top of her leg he felt Ginny lift her bottom off the bed trying to get him to touch where she needed to him but Harry had other plans. This time he trailed his tongue down the inside of her left thigh stopping to place a kiss on the side of her knee.

Ginny thought she was going to combust if he didn't touch her soon. She needed release and Harry was torturing her, physically torturing her but she was paralysed with anticipation of his next move. Harry had turned his attentions to her other leg now and he was getting closer and closer to where she needed him to be.

Harry used his teeth to undo the ties on the each side of her panties and pulled them off throwing them to the side. Pressing his final kiss to her centre he slid his tongue along her eliciting a loud moan from her.

"Oh god Harry."

He continued to tease her not touching her where she needed him too.

"Harry please I need..."

Harry took one finger and slid it inside her adding another when she was getting wetter. When he felt he had teased her enough he pressed his tongue against her bundle of nerves. Ginny's moans were getting louder and louder and Harry new she was close.

"Do not stop, please do not stop!"

Harry had no intention of stopping he wanted to please her make her as happy as she had made him. He was pulled from his thoughts when Ginny clamped down on his fingers and whispered his name. He gently slid his fingers from her body and looked at her. She looked beautiful. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing very fast. He crawled back up her body until he was level with her face and she opened her eyes smiling up at him.

"God Harry that was..."

He placed a kiss on her lips and she could taste herself on him and found it erotic. She made to turn him over onto his back but he wouldn't let her.

"No Ginny this is about you tonight ok?"

"Ok."

Harry placed himself at her centre.

"You ready?"

Ginny nodded her head and gasped as Harry entered her. He started off slow and she could feel the pleasure build up in her. Her eyes met Harry's and she could see the love in his eyes tinted with the pleasure he was feeling at the same time.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Harry let go it's ok you won't hurt me."

Harry started to move faster and his thrusts were becoming more and more erratic she knew he was close and she could feel her orgasm closing in. She felt Harry move his hand to where they were joined and started rubbing her clit in time with his thrusts and she was soon tumbling over the edge with Harry not far behind.

**I know this didn't end on a humerous note but I wanted a sweet chapter to show how Harry and Ginny are together when they are alone.**

**I know it's a bit of mush and fluff but I thought it was sweet. Lol!**

**Please R&R.**


End file.
